A Promise That Can't Be Kept
by katewindsor
Summary: Yuu promises is to Miki he will always keep her out of harms way, but when Ginta's old friends take revenge on Miki for breaking Ginta's heart Yuu may not be able to keep that promise. Yuu meets a girl named Serena who has a secret of her own. Please R
1. Yuu's Promise

Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize from the books are not mine; all the characters that you do not recognize are mine. I am not however stealing the characters that I do not own but simply borrowing them and promise to return them harm free. "Wait Yuu don't jump out that window I promised to return you harm free."  
  
Miki sat on the floor comfortably, her legs in a pretzel shape with a bowl of buttery popcorn on her lap. She was watching an old romance movie and muttering "Don't leave him he really does love you," under her breath. Yuu sat on the couch right behind Miki rubbing her shoulders and running his hand through her shiny, soft, black hair. Miki climbed onto the couch and fell asleep, her head in Yuu's chest. Yuu lifted her up easily and carried her to her room Yuu laid Miki on her bead and kissed her forehead. "I will never let anyone harm you Miki, I promise." The next morning Miki awoke to find yuu sitting on bed. "It is time to get ready for school; we are going to be late." Said yuu. Miki squealed when she saw her clock and dashed for the shower.  
  
Miki and Yuu started walking towards school when Ginta showed up. "Can I talk to Miki privately for a moment?" Asked Ginta. Yuu was hesitant about letting go of Miki's hand but Miki pulled away and walked of with Ginta. Now that Ginta had Armi Miki was glad that she would not have to worry about another one of Ginta's emotional breakdowns of love for her. Miki that knew sometimes Ginta just wanted to talk about something that was bugging him alone with her, he is still her best friend after all. "Ginta what is wrong?" Asked Miki. "Do you remember when I confessed my love to you and you turned me down?" Ginta said. "Yeah," replied Miki. "Well." Ginta started. "I have some friends who are not so happy I was heartbroken. They left me a letter telling me how unhappy they were. They were my old gang and still think I am one of them. I am not going to let you be alone, so don't worry. I just thought I should tell you that is why I will be hanging around." Miki was shocked, how could this happen. "Does Yuu know? Asked Miki. "Yeah, Matsura knows," Said Ginta. 


	2. Revenge

Miki was walking back from sneaking of to the mall with Armi when she heard strange noises coming from the end of the alley. They sounded like whispers and giggling. When Miki heard no more she walked on and did not look back. The night began to get chilly. Miki wished she had Yuu to warm her up instead of the simple leather jacked that softened the night's breeze. Suddenly Miki heard the giggling and whispering again and she felt hot breath against her neck, soon she was snatched up and carried away.  
  
Where is she? Yuu wondered. He paced back and forth in his room worrying. Yuu decided to go look for Miki. He put on a simple jacket and left. As he walked toward the alley he heard whispers and giggles. Yuu caught the slightest glance of a gang giggling standing in a circle around someone. Yuu walked fast and turned into the alley. He whisked pasted the group and saw something to his horror. A teenage pretty girl was in the center of the circle. Her short black hair looked like it had been through a hedge backwards, and Yuu could tell she was out cold, it was Miki! As Yuu ran towards her the gang fled. Miki had blood dripping down her arm, her cute jeans had holes, and her shirt was almost completely shredded although she was soaked and her clothes looked plastered to her.  
  
Yuu picked Miki up and flagged down a taxi. Yuu covered Miki with his jacket and kissed her. Yuu began to think, he could not believe his misfortune. His only true love, harmed. He looked into her soft eyes and whispered comforting words into her ear. How could I let this happen? Yuu thought to himself. Ginta asked if when he couldn't be there Yuu would protect her. Yuu had vowed to protect her with his life. And now.and now Yuu was taking Miki to a hospital to save her life. Yuu felt ashamed, this was one promise that can't be kept. The promise to forever keep Miki out of harms way. Yuu laid his head back as the taxi drove to the hospital. He could see the lights and the buildings of the city, and as Yuu drifted of to sleep he thought he heard Miki cry. 


End file.
